Diracodon
Diracodon is a herbivorous thyreophoran native to the eastern Central Sector, or Centralia East, of planet FMM UV-32. It is featured as a rare ambient animal on The Anniversary Tour. Biology The human-sized Diracodon is often cited by DinoHunt Corp. game wardens and officials for its outlandish appearance, a the dinosaur possesses an erect and almost human-like posture, grasping hands with opposable thumbs, a spiny back, and a flexible tail studded with keel-shaped dorsal plates. Genetic analysis has revealed that this peculiar dinosaur is actually a distant relative of the more well-known Stegosaurus and Scelidosaurus that it shares its jungle-infested habitat with, albeit the Diracodon has taken a decidedly-different evolutionary route than its two aforementioned counterparts. Despite what first glances may suggest, the Diracodon is quite an intelligent reptile in spite of its seemingly awkward-looking appearance. These benign herbivores can utilize and even make primitive tools for use in foraging and defending themselves from small predators, and are even capable of constructing makeshift huts out of cycads and other low-lying vegetation to seek shelter in. Diracodons also seem to prefer living in small groups for added protection from predators, with assigned lookouts within said groups always keeping a watchful eye out for potential threats to their brethren. Unfortunately, however, the Diracodon suffers from a similar condition as the Ceratops that is also native to Centralia East; this dinosaur is a critically-endangered species that is only found within the Gravitsappa Islands and nearby areas. Why exactly the Diracodon's population numbers are so small nowadays is unknown, though DinoHunt officials argue that a combination of competition with other herbivores for similar food sources on the archipelago and poaching of these incredibly-rare animals is likely to blame. , an invasive species normally found in Morrison's Maze, encroaches upon a ''Diracodon tribe's territory in search of a meal, while the Diracodon themselves hide away in their makeshift huts in hopes of avoiding detection.]] As a result conservation groups are working closely with DinoHunt Corp. in order to preserve what's left of this threatened species and many others on FMM UV-32. Such measures that have been taken to do so include prohibiting the hunting of the dinosaur altogether, establishing captive breeding programs designed to raise young Diracodon to adulthood and introduce them into their native areas, and relentless protection by game wardens in the Gravitsappas to prevent poachers from slaughtering any more of these dinosaurs. Anyone found guilty of harming or killing a Diracodon will receive hefty monetary fines and up to a year of jail time at most. While many animals on the Gravitsappa Islands prefer to steer clear of the archipelago's volcanic activity, the Diracodon seems to thrive on the islands thanks to it. This is due to the dinosaurs' tendency to lay their eggs in the volcanic sediment within close proximity to the blazing lava cracks on the islands, incubating them via the raw heat at just the right temperatures. Since few predators dare to venture anywhere near the lava cracks, these areas on the islands make for a somewhat perfect sanctuary for Diracodons to rear their offspring until they are old enough to fend for themselves. Appearances * ''Carnivores+'''' ''(map-specific ambient) Category:Carnivores+ Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Central Sector